Monitor
by MAPLEKISS
Summary: She'd worked with the Batfamily before. Now, she's joining the team. She is Monitor. Hacker and computer specialist. She is the whisper in their ears. She is always watching, but she is also Sage Brown. Runaway and criminal's daughter. OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! I'm Maple, the author. I do recommendation before each story for each chapter so here's the first one. Read The False Prince. Its really good and really well written.**_

 _ **No flames please, but do review. I appreciate feedback. I know its short, but its only the first chapter.**_

As Monitor I've helped out members of the bat family for years. Now, they want me to help out with this team. They had been adding new members for a while now, but since I don't go into the field I thought I was exempt.

As I didn't have a mask I would be meeting 'the team' as myself. Not that anyone would know me. I'm nobody. I've made sure of that.

I've been in Bludhaven the last couple days, helping set up computers for Nightwing, but today I knew I had to meet this group. I walked to the zeta and let it recognize me. After a flash of light I stepped into the cave.

I fiddled with my jean jacket as I hurried over to Nightwing, "Are they here yet?"

"No," He replied. "They'll be here soon. I wanted to talk to you first." He walked into a living room area sat on the couch before continuing. "What do you feel comfortable telling the team right now?"

I knew this would come up. "I was going to tell them my first name and that I'm Monitor," sat down on the floor in front of the couch. I'd always preferred it to soft and cushy furniture.

"And, your dad?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I'll tell them when I'm ready. Also, can I stay here at the mountain. My landlord is starting to suspect I'm not actually 20." I jumped up as the zeta announce told us of Superboy and Bumblebee's arrival.

"Well, I guess that you finally get to meet the team. Also, I already have a room ready." And off we went to the briefing room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recommendation: HAMILTON! Its an amazing musical! Listen to the music!**_

 _ **Any Spanish I use is what I know. Google translate is a butcherer. Monitor is slightly modeled after Oracle or at least the idea of her. To clear up some things: Sage 17 and she won't have an official mentor, but Nightwing will probably help her with her hacking skills.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nada you recognize.**_

"Umm...hi," I muttered. "I'm Sage."

"A little louder please," Nightwing nudged me towards the team.

"I'm Sage," I said louder. "Hi."

Beast Boy leaped forward And shook her hand, "Hi! I'm Gar. Welcome to the team."

Superboy's reaction was much different though. He stood and surveyed me as if I was his prey and I felt (somehow) even more uncomfortable.

There people are heroes. I'm just a computer geek who happened to have a villain dad. I pulled my jean jacket closer around me as Nightwing began to speak, "Sage is going to be running the computers and comms from the cave during missions as well as being our primary hacker."

After an awkward silence, Gar, who was standing next to me, "Isn't that your job?"

"Yeah, but I need to be out there. I've had a hard time leading this team from the cave and having Sage with us with be make it easier." He turned to a hispanic guy next. "Blue, could you take her to the extra room. She'll be living at the mountain. If anyone has any complaints about the new situation you can talk to me." He then proceeded to back through the zeta, and presumably back to Bludhaven.

That left me with a bunch of random teenagers. Who I had never met before, except for Robin. "So...What's your guys' names?" I looked around the group.

"Conner" Superboy said.

"I'm Jaime," The hispanic boy stepped forward. "Or Blue Beetle. Or just Blue."

"I'm Cassie!" I pretty blonde girl stepped out from behind Robin. I'm pretty sure she's Wonder Girl.

"You know us," Tim gestured to himself and Barbara, smirking. "I'm the boy wonder and she's BG."

"Anyways, I should take you to your room, Hermana," Jaime started through on of the door around the large, looming room. I hurried to catch up.

As we winded through the hallways I decided to make some conversation, "Where are you from?"

"I live in Texas," He replies. He seems wary of me still.

"Cool. I've never been there. What's it like?"

He shrugged "Sandy, hot, boring for the most part, but I love it anyways. Its home." He gave a small smile toward the end. "What about you?"

"I travel a lot. I spend a lot of time in Gotham, but I can't consider that home anymore." I look down at my dusty converse as we keep walking.

"Why?" We arrived at a door that looked identical to the rest of the doors in this hallway except that it lacked posters or signs.

"Bad parenting," I let the venom slide onto my voice. I'd rather not give him a full answer, but if I give nothing he'll keep looking.

"Oh, sorry." He rubbed the back on his neck. "Too personal. Well, this is your room. You just missed dinner, but there's food in the fridge all the time."

"I'm going to go home, but when I stay here I'm right across the hall." I heard him shout something in spanish. Sounded like 'luego.' _ **(AN: This is Spanish for late)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recommendation: The Raven Cycle by Maggie Stiefvater. It has romance, magic, and all that jazz. Plus, it's a series so you can just keep reading! Until the last book…**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating. I was out of the country and didn't bring my laptop. On to the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**_

I had wondered the mountain for most of the morning, try to get a lay of the land, but most of the team members were at their own homes. I'd run into Superboy who left on his motorcycle a while ago. We'd been able to have a pretty normal conversation even though he didn't seem to like me that much.

I ended up on on a barstool in the kitchen with one of my favorite books, _The Westing Games_ _ **(AN: Another great book)**_. I'd read it a million times, but it still seems like the perfect story every time you read it. A lot like _Harry Potter_.

Just as the Polish woman showed up at the party, an announcement came over the speaker, "Anyone in the cave please report to the mission room."

I closed my book and grabbed my laptop from my room before hurrying to the mission room. If I was going to hack something I was going to be prepared.

I came in and found Superboy already talking to Nightwing with Robin a little off to the side. I went up next to Tim and watched as the the two the team.

"We're still a few people short with Kaldur in Atlantis and M'gann training her with her uncle. Not to mention Zatanna and Rocket joined the league. As well as the fact that Artemis and Wally are off scouting universities. We need some fresh blood," Nightwing reasoned.

"All she's doing is sitting around on her laptop. How does that help us," Superboy snapped. "She doesn't even have powers."

I had a sudden realization that they were talking about me and decided to speak up, "Look, Con-"

"Neither do I. Neither does Robin. Neither does Batgirl. Or Batman. Or Green Arrow. Or Artemis. Or Red Arrow!" Nightwing interrupted me. "Before Batman let me out of the cave I was primarily a hacker. It is not an easy job."

"Anyways," I went on. "Conner, you obviously dislike me, but I'm going to earn my keep here. I'm not going to be some heap who weighs the team down. Also, I'm a telepath. I just choose not to train in it" I turned back to Nightwing seeing as the rest of the team had trickled in during argument.

"Moving on," Nightwing swiftly intervened before Conner could reply. "We're going to be gathering some intel on Lex Luthor. Tonight he'll be meeting with Bruce Wayne for dinner so we have an opening. The plan is to get into his apartment and get this USB into his computer." He blew some stray hair out of his face before continuing. "Once the USB is in place Monitor will decrypt the computer which will allow the USB to upload all files on Luthor's computer. Yes, Cassie?" He asked the girl with her hand raised.

"Umm...Who's Monitor?" She asked.

Dick realized he'd forgotten to mention my field name and gestured to me "Why, our very own Miss Sage Brown."

Tim furrowed his eyebrows from beside Nightwing, "Brown? Like Arthur Brown? Like Cluemaster?"

 _ **And with that, Ladies and Gentlemen, I shall take my leave.**_

 _ **I know that Stephanie Brown is Clue-master's daughter, but she isn't in this. Which is unfortunate. I really like Spoiler, I didn't want to use a really big villain and I like Clue-master.**_

 _ **Please don't kill me. Please do review!**_

 _ **-Maple**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recommendation: The Blood Witch is a tale for younger teenagers. The protagonist, Vance, lives in a world where vampires rule and others suffer; magic is both a weakness and a strength; and rebellion is nearing quickly.**_

 _ **GUYS! WE DID IT! SEASON 3! I'm going to apologize for two things right now. Number one: I'm crappy at writing fight scenes so sorry. Number two: I know I messed with your heads, but that was the point. You'll understand when you read this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice season three would've happened a long while ago.**_

Tim furrowed his eyebrows from beside Nightwing, "Brown? Like Arthur Brown? Like Clue-master?"

I tilted my head. I had already gone through the exact same thing with Batman years ago, "No." Somehow everyone managed to look more shocked, "As far as I know, we're not related. I mean Brown is a really common last name."

Nightwing smirked, "I thought the exact same thing when I first met her. They're even both blonde!"

Jaime step toward the group of bats and I, "Umm...Sooo..The mission?"

"Yeah" Nightwing pulled up a layout of Luthor's modernized mansion. "I'll be leading team Alpha. With me will be Robin, Conner, and Batgirl. On Omega is Beast boy, Wonder girl, and Blue Beetle. Alpha will be going inside of the mansion to retrieve the data. Team Omega will keeping watch. Blue, you'll be in the sky. Beast Boy, you'll be in the trees on the east side of the property. Last but not least, Wondergirl will be waiting by the bioship in case of emergency evacuation. Be at the bioship in 10 minutes ready to leave"

I watched through the cameras as Robin slipped the thumb drive into the computer. Luthor's laptop synced with mine and I began to access and save the files. I glanced at the cameras that were showing up on my ipad. Robin wasn't alone.

"Robin, watch your six. Its Mercy." He immediately turned around. Simultaneously sweeping out his foot and tripping her, but Mercy jumped. She threw a punch, it was Robin's turn to dodge. He then took a taser from his belt and she was out in a matter of seconds.

"Robin to Monitor. I'm going to wipe Mercy's memory of this from her hard drive. Are you okay finishing up and getting the cameras?" Tim's voice came over the radio not even panting in the slightest.

After the mission, I grabbed up my stuff from my old apartment and had gave myself a new identity. Meet Alisha Woods. Age 19. Former Cheerleader at Gotham South.

I now had completely rose-gold hair, brown eyeliner, and copper colored lipstick and an outfit that was so preppy it almost made me cry.

Walking into the apartment I was trying to rent, I tugged at the pink cardigan i wore over my white tank top. "Hi. I'm Alisha. I'm here for the interview about the apartment." I shook the landlord's hand. It had gotten awkward living with two teenage boys. One of which strongly disliked me.

"Oh. Of course. Have a seat," the man gestured to the chair across from him at the dining room table. "I'm Mr. Thompson. Where are you moving here from again?"

"Gotham," I smiled. "I went to high school there."

"Any criminal history I should be aware of?"

"No, sir," I wasn't about to tell him that I used to pickpocket as a kid. That would end up problematic.

"You seem like a nice young lady and I only have a couple other people making offers. So, I have one last question." Mr. Thompson gave me a contemplating look and for a millisecond I thought he was on to me. "This is a very important subject to me. Are you going to be continuing your education?"

"Yes, sir. I'm doing an online program to get my bachelors degree in computer science from Regent University in Colorado." I easily told him my first truth of the day. The fact that I was already two years into the program was the only thing I left out. At one place in Hub city, I said I was an intern at a therapy office, but my landlady kept coming to me with her problems so I'm sticking to what I know from now on.

"Computer science. Interesting. Anyways, thank you for coming. I'll get in touch with you soon, " Mr. Thompson walked me out and greeted an african-american girl who was waiting for the next interview. "Hello, Karen. Please, come in."

All of a sudden a shout came through my commlink "Torrie! Help! There's something wrong with the zetas and Conner and I trapped in the mountain!" Where the hell did Gar get the name Torrie from?

 _ **I'm sorry about this chapter. I personally blame school, but it's no excuse for my bad writing. Please tell me if you like the fact that I put recommendations or if you actually took my advice about any of them. I will get back to you on that and send more books or musicals or songs that are similar. Please review!**_

 _ **-Maple**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recommendation: Black Beauty is a classic. It's by Anna Sewell ad told from the point of view of a horse in the late 1800s. It's an amazing story and I can't count how many times I cried during this book.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for not updating this story for nearly a month. I blame exams and my sudden inspiration for two other stories that I posted last night. I most likely won't update again till after christmas though unless I write out two chapter today.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If you recognize it it's not mine.**_

All of a sudden a shout came through my commlink "Torrie! Help! There's something wrong with the zetas and Conner and I trapped in the mountain!" Where the hell did Gar get the name Torrie from?

My hand rushed to my ear, "I'll be right there. Where in the mountain are you?"

"The hangar! Get to the back entrance. It at the far side of the mountain from the town!" Conner instructed.

I bee-lined along the sidewalks through the town, feeling lucky I was already on the very edge of the Happy Harbor. Having to stop and take my heels, I threw them in my purse and took out my phone while continuing to make my way to the back side mount justice.

"Hey, Dick," An older couple gave me a look as I passed them while saying his name. "Gar and Connor got locked 'in their house' and the 'front door' wouldn't work."

"I'm actually on a date. Can you handle it? Call me again if they still can't get out."

"Yeah. Okay. Bye. Tell Barbara I say hi."

I had reached the mountain. I didn't see any entrances so I assumed that it was hidden.

"Recognized: Monitor A-12." The automated voice came on and a ramp came off the mountain and descended into the cave.

Gar and Superboy came out of the shadows as I came down the ramp, but the moment that I stepped off in began to close. Superboy tried to grab it, but I t was already half way closed.

"That's just great. Now we're all stuck in here," Superboy came up to me. "We should get to the zeta-tubes and see if you can fix them."

He began to to leave and Gar and I hurried to walk behind him. All the lights were out as we crept through the halls.

"This is kind of creepy," Garfield muttered. I nodded as we walked by the pool and the reflection of the water were cast across the room as if they were dancing.

I crossed my arms as we walked. I had always hated maze. My parents had brought me to a corn maze when I'd been little, but Poison Ivy had attacked and I got lost in there for nearly two days before Batman found me unconscious in the corn walls with the vines wrapped around nearly choking me.

We finally arrived in the briefing/zeta room as the automated voice came back on. "Recognized: Wondergirl A-10."

"Hey guys. I just came back to pick up my math textbook. I forgot it here yesterday." She looked at our fantic expressions. "Umm...Guys, what's wrong?"

Garfield hurried to the zeta-tube and tried to get him to recognize him. I followed him and took my ipad out of my purse. Taking out a plug in that was made from clay-face's dna so it could shift according to where I needed to plugin. Thank you to Tim for that. I connected my ipad to the zeta control panel, but the codes that were coming in weren't reading out in English.

"Anyone speak Bialyan here?" I was met with a shake of heads and and chorus of 'no sorry' and just 'no.'

"Neither do I which means that I'm going to call Nightwing." I took out my phone. "Hey its Sage. So our little lock in problem got worse."

"What happened? I'll be right to the cave in a minute through the zeta."

"NO! Sorry, don't do that. The zeta and back door are letting people in, but not out. I tried to fix it, but what ever virus is in there is Bialyan."

"I'm going to round up the rest of the team then we can figure this out together."

"Alright, what should I-"

My phone went black and I checked my comm link. "The communications systems are offline." I looked at everyone else who were also checking their comms and Cassie was still looking confused about the situation.

"Well of course they are. We can't have you running for help, now can we?"

 _ **Well, that wasn't amazing, but it's getting better. Also, it's getting longer. I hope that you keep reading and please review!**_

 _ **-Maple**_


End file.
